Codex:S
S Sail A canvas mounted on a ship used to catch the wind and drive it along; "to sail", a voyage or excursion in a vessel; collective term for sailing vessels. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/sail Sailing Sailing is the propulsion of a ship or a boat and the control of its movement with sails. Sailor One who follows the business of navigating ships or other vessels; one who understands the practical management of ships; one of the crew of a vessel; a mariner; a common seaman. Davy Jones was one of many known sailors of the Seven Seas. Salvage The act of saving a ship or its cargo from the perils of the sea. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/salvage Sauce for the gander An idiom meaning if something is acceptable for one person, it is acceptable for another. Savvy Savvy sav-ee - adj.: To request understanding. To comprehend; understand.P.U.B.C.A.T.: Encyclopaedia Piratica - Slang Jack Sparrow commonly used the term, almost as a catchphrase''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' in which context the word was thought to mean "Understand?" or "Get it?". Scalawag An alternative spelling of scallywag, it was to describe a rascal. Scholar A specialist in a particular branch of study, especially the humanities. Schooner A schooner (pronounced /ˈskuːnər/) is a type of sailing vessel characterized by the use of fore-and-aft sails on two or more masts with the forward mast being no taller than the rear masts. Schooners were first used by the Dutch in the 16th or 17th century, and further developed in North America from the early 18th century. Scungilli A mollusk. Scurvy Contemptible or despicable; literally a disease due to a deficiency of Vitamin C. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/scurvy Sea A large body of salty water, particularly the ocean. Seadog A slang term for a seaman. Seagull Any of several white seabirds, having long pointed wings and short legs. When the crew of the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]] were getting killed by mermaids, Hector Barbossa claimed that he only heard seagulls nesting. Seaman A mariner or sailor, one who mans a ship, a person skilled in seamanship. Opposed to landman or landsman. Seamstress A woman whose occupation is sewing. Sea turtle Any species of turtle that inhabits oceans. One of Jack Sparrow's legends is that he roped a couple of sea turtles to escape Rumrunner's Isle. Señor Señor is a courtesy title used before the surname or full name of a man in a Spanish-speaking area. The female equivalent is señora (or señorita for non-married women). Shanghaiing To force or trick someone into joining a ship which is lacking a full crew. To abduct or coerce; To commandeer; appropriate; hijack. When Jack Sparrow met up with Bootstrap Bill Turner, he assumed that Davy Jones shanghaied him into service aboard the Flying Dutchman. Shepherd A shepherd (pron.: /ˈʃɛpərd/), or sheepherder, is a person who tends, feeds, or guards flocks of sheep. The word stems from an amalgam of sheep herder. Figuratively, a shepherd could be someone who watches over, looks after, or guides somebody. Blackbeard referred to Jack Sparrow as a shepherd for devising a mutiny aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. Shilling The shilling is a unit of currency used in the British Empire. Ship A sailing vessel larger than a boat, with three square-rigged masts. Ships like the Black Pearl, the Flying Dutchman were valuable for their supernatural abilities, while ships like the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]] and [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]] were valuable with their power. Ship's articles Terms and conditions agreed to by the crew of the pirate ship. Shiver me timbers Shock or suprise, drawn from the shock of a cannonball impact which literally shivers a ship's timbers. Shovel An indispensable tool for any treasure-hunter. Some people who use shovels beware of splinters. Shroud The taut ropes or wires converging from both sides on the head of a lower or upper mast of the outer end of a bowsprit to steady it against lateral sway: a part of the standing rigging. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/shroud Silent as the grave To say absolutely nothing, especially about a particular subject. Silk A natural protein fibre, some forms of which can be woven into textiles. Silver .]] A white, ductile metal used to make coins, ornaments, etc. Also commonly used as currency. Sir A respectful or formal term of address used for a man, such as "Yes, sir". It could also refer to a distinctive title of a knight or baronet; after being knighted, Lord Beckett had once been referred to as Sir Beckett. Lastly, it could refer to a lord or gentleman, such as "noble sirs and ladies".http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/Sir Skull A bony structure in the head of most creatures. Smallpox An infectious disease unique to humans, caused by either of two virus variants, Variola major and Variola minor. Smithy Also forge. The name for a blacksmith's workplace. John Brown maintained a smithy in Port Royal. Smoke signal The smoke signal is one of the oldest forms of long-distance communication, as a form of visual communication used over long distance. Marooned with Jack Sparrow on a desert island, Elizabeth Swann was horrified to discover that this bold pirate had no idea how to escape. While Jack drinks himself senseless, she burned his stock of rum. The huge fire alerts the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]] and they are rescued the next morning.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide,p.19-20 "Elizabeth Swann" Snake A legless reptile of the sub-order Serpentes with a long, thin body and a fork-shaped tongue. Spaniard The term Spaniard, general term of Spanish people, has two distinct meanings: Traditionally, it applies to people native to any part of Spain. More recently, it refers to people who hold Spanish citizenship. Spanish Main The Spanish Main was the informal name for the mainland of the American continent enclosing the Caribbean Sea and the Gulf of Mexico. Sparrow A small bird. Spice A spice is a dried seed, fruit, root, bark, or vegetative substance primarily used for flavouring, colouring or preserving food. Sometimes a spice is used to hide other flavours. Spyglass A small telescope. Squadron In naval warfare, a squadron is a group of battle ships, not exceeding five line of battle ships, and several other smaller vessels. Usually commanded by a Commodore. Squall A sudden, violent gust of wind. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/squall Starboard The nautical term of the right-hand side of a ship or boat when facing the front, or fore or bow. Starboard does not change based on the orientation of the person aboard the craft. Stay Any of various strong ropes or wires for steadying masts; to put a ship on the other tack; also in stays: heading into the wind with sails shaking, as in coming about. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/stay .]] Stern The aft or rear of a vessel; opposite to bow. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/stern Stirrings An initial sign of activity, movement, or emotion. Jack Sparrow claimed to have stirrings with Angelica. Stowaway A person who hides aboard a vessel to obtain free transportation or to elude pursuers. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/stowaway Diego de Leon stowed away aboard the Black Pearl to escape from San Augustin.Legends of the Brethren Court: The Caribbean Elizabeth Swann stowed away aboard the Edinburgh Trader to reach Tortuga.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Sugar Sugar is a class of edible crystalline carbohydrates, mainly sucrose, lactose, and fructose, characterized by a sweet flavor. Sunset The time of day when the sun disappears below the western horizon. A rare phenomenon known as the green flash occurs at the last glimpse of sunset. Supernatural Above nature; that which is beyond or added to nature, often so considered because it is given by God or some force beyond that which humans are born with. Something that is not of the usual and is somehow not natural, or has been altered by forces that are not understood fully if at all. Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa have been in adventures involving the supernatural. Surgeon A person responsible for the health of the ship's crew. Swag Money or valuables, plunder or booty. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/swag Swashbuckler An extravagant swordsperson or adventurer of some sort. Sweep A long oar used to propel a vessel.http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/sweep The Black Pearl carried sweeps. Sweep (or Sweeper) is also a term for a type of very light swivel mount cannon that was loaded exclusively with grape shot for the sole purpose of decimating the target's crew whilst leaving the ship itself intact. Notes and references